The present invention relates to a power outlet unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power outlet unit that is capable of providing at least 2 amperes per rack unit.
Power outlet units are well known in the art. Typically, power outlet units are installed in network cabinets to provide power to one or more network components, such as servers, switches, and patch panels, which typically occupy at least one rack unit. Existing power outlet units are capable of providing 1 ampere per rack unit. However, as technology advances, network components will require at least 2 amperes per rack unit to achieve higher speeds and improved performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a power outlet unit that is capable of providing at least 2 amperes per rack unit.